


Sickening

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Wholesome Angst, imma rip out your heart and stomp on it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Been awhile since I’ve written some wholesome zeno and Kaya





	Sickening

Zeno was wrapping his lunch up as he got ready for work. It was payday and he also needed to pickup Kaya’s medicine. He was mentally drained and it showed in his shoulders and eyes. Kaya watched him from the doorway. Feeling the echoes in the house, it always seem to scream at her when he left. She felt a tear run down her face. It was surprising how fast a human… her body could deteriorate.  
She saw the outlines of her bones through her skin.  
“Have you ever seen someone more pitiful looking than me,” Kaya asked, she didn’t mean to ask that out loud.  
Zeno turned and looked at her frowning, “Kaya doesn’t look-“  
“STOP THE CRAP,” Kaya screamed, tears running down her eyes. She covered her mouth. She didn’t mean to yell. She was just tired of being told how she looked when she was so skeletal.  
“I-I’m sorry. I know you’re just trying to keep my spirits up, but Zeno let’s face it. The medicine has stopped working and I’m dying,” Kaya whispered.  
She heard his footsteps get closer, he set a hand on her cheek and she leaned into him. She kissed his hand and a sob wracked her body.  
“When I die, you’ll contract it and die alone,” Kaya lamented.  
Zeno shook his head, “I won’t.”  
Kaya pushed him away, “How do you know?”  
Zeno stood, looking her over and playing with her hair. Kaya sighed, “Have you ever seen anyone who looked more sickening than me?”  
Zeno sighed, “Welp since you are so adamant about that question, yes I have. My father figure… he got sick and died. He left me and my brothers when we were young.”  
Kaya felt her shoulders drop, “Oh, Zeno I-“  
He smiled, “You’re beautiful, my dear. I love you so much.”  
“It seems like you’re fated to be around sick people all your life,” Kaya started to cry again.  
Zeno cupped her face, “My flower, there’s no one I’d rather be with than with you.”  
“This flower is dying. I won’t last the week.”  
The look in Zeno’s eyes told her he knew that.  
Kaya leaned into his chest, feeling his heartbeat through his clothes, “Can you stay with me? The house gets lonely without you here.”  
Zeno wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, “Of course, I’ll stay. Do you want me to go out and get your medicine later?”  
Kaya shook her head, “No use spending money on something that isn’t working.”  
Zeno sighed, “I’m still going to get it. It helps with the pain.”


End file.
